Vinyl polymers with ionic groups such as sulphonates or quaternary ammonium salts have found applications in various fields. Since these polymeric materials are water soluble, their utilization as films or coatings on inorganic oxide surfaces and substrates results in a less tenacious film or coating that is not water fast. A moist environment is anathema to such films and coatings on inorganic oxide surfaces because of their ease of removal under such conditions. What is desired in the art is a more tenacious film or coating of a polymeric material with ionic functional moieties so that better adhesive affinity spawns new uses for these polymeric materials on inorganic oxide surfaces.
It is an object of the present invention to provide polymeric materials having at least one ionic moiety and also having good affiliation with inorganic oxide surfaces.